edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ed-Touchables
"The Ed-Touchables" is the first episode of season 1 and of Ed, Edd n Eddy, where The Eds. try to hunt down a "serial toucher" who's been stealing everyone's stuff. It first aired (along with its companion episode Nagged to Ed) on Monday January 4, 1999. Plot The day begins as Edd (Double D) sorts through his items. Then, someone decides to play a game of Ding Dong Ditch at Edd's door. After answering the door continuously, Eddy shows up for real and sees him in. While Eddy messes around with the labels in Edd's room, Edd suddenly notices his magnifying glass is missing. He soon drops the matter, as he and Eddy go to Ed's house. After they get there Ed's little sister Sarah comes barging in his room accusing him of taking her dolly, Polly Poo Poo. With the two things missing, the Eds are convinced there is a "Serial Toucher" on the loose. The Eds decide to investigate, by setting a trap, in which Jonny falls into. Back at Ed's house the Eds interrogate Jonny over the missing items, however, Jonny is completely oblivious to the crime. Eddy then decides to use Chinese Water Torture on Plank with a water pistol. Jonny then falsely confesses to the crime, only because he had to urgently use the bathroom. While the Eds have collected their money and punished Jonny by trapping him in a tire, Sarah claims she found her dolly under her bed, and Edd came across his magnifying glass some time ago. However, they all decide to spend the profit on jawbreakers without giving a refund. Sarah initiates a revenge strategy by rolling Jonny's tire down a hill and towards the Eds at The Candy Store, the tire hits all three of the Eds causing the jawbreakers to fly out of their mouths and roll down the street. The episode ends with the Eds chasing their jawbreakers into the sunset. Quotes *'Ed': "Hey, Jonny, nice haircut. Double-D has a surprise for you!" looks at Edd, Ed now off screen "A lie detector!" Edd: "Ready." Ed: "Better watch what you say, Jonny" Eddy: "Yeah, Jonny. You wouldn't lie to your pals now, would ya? Ed, light. Alright, Jonny. Enough foolin' around, so why don't just tell us where everybody's stuff is, hmm?" Jonny: "I don't know what you're talking about, Ididn't do anything." Eddy: "What's the word, Double D?" Edd: "Inconclusive, Eddy." Eddy: grumbling "Well, if you won't talk, maybe your friend will!" to Plank "You must be the brains, huh?" is silent "Where's the stuff Planky? Fess up!" is still silent "Oh, silent huh?" hits plank with his hand and he got splinters and screamed "AHHHHH! Splinters!!!" ''Jonny: AAH!! Leave Plank alone, Eddy!"'' ---- *'Jonny': "OK, OK! I did it! I took everybody's stuff! Now let me go, I gotta go to the bathroom!" Eddy: "You heard him, boys!" his fingers "Case closed!" ---- *'Sarah': "That dirty toucher took my dolly poo-poo!" ---- *'Eddy': "Aha, Dr. Toucher, I presume!" and Eddy point at Jonny Jonny: "Whoa, you guys are weird!" Eddy: Jonny runs away "Get him!" ---- *'Eddy': witnessing Sarah attacking Ed "You got to love these family moments." ---- *'Eddy': trapped in a half-nelson "Ed?" Ed: "Yeah Eddy?" Eddy: "As much as I love the smell of your stinking pits, CAN YOU LET GO OF MY HEAD NOW!?" ---- *'Edd': "Should we feel guilty about Jonny's predicament?" Eddy: "Nah! You know what they say, a little childhood trauma builds character." Trivia/Goofs *There is a game on cartoonnetwork.com with the same title. (However, the game is more based on the episode Dawn of the Eds) *At the start of the show, Edd's slippers are under his bed. Later on, they are in a box next to his door. *When Eddy spoke into the traffic cone, the red stripe on his shirt is missing. *At the scene where Eddy is just about to warn everyone about the Serial Toucher, when you can see the kids playing, Sarah's hair turns red from its normal color. *In all of the scenes where Jimmy is seen, prior to Sarah is rolling Jonny down the hill, he has a plaster on his nose. When he is seen in his last scene, he then has a bandage on his head instead of his nose. *When Jonny said that Ed had a haircut, this hints that Ed used to have longer hair before the show debuted. Also, Ed later sarcastically says "nice haircut" back to Jonny later in the episode. *When Jonny is tied to the chair during the Ed's interrogation of him, he appears to be wearing a sweater instead of his T-shirt. *When Edd begins to talk to his skull, it is very reminiscent of Shakespeare's Hamlet, ''picking up a skull and saying: "Allas dear Ulrich, I knew thy well.." this may be a reference, or maybe Edd is imitating Shakespeare deliberately to get over the shock of losing his magnifying glass? *When Edd has his nervous breakdown over losing his magnifying glass, he is standing next to his desk. Then, without moving, he starts breaking down in the middle of his room away from his desk. *Edd seems to have a problem with people walking into his room with their regular shoes (or barefoot) in this episode, but this is not in the case in later shows. *Eddy calls Edd just like how it's spelled twice in the scene where Edd makes him wear slippers into his room, but Ed wasn't in their presence at the time, so Eddy probably calls Edd by his phonetic name when Ed is not around. *In the scenes in Edd's room, the color of the labels on Edd's items change from white to the color of what they identify. *Ed seems marginally more intelligent in this episode than his later self. *When the Eds are chasing Jonny, Eddy's shirt changes from yellow to orange. Then when they jump over the fence, it's back to yellow. *In this episode, Rolf and Nazz are the exact same height. *What appears to be bad designing is clear throughout the first few episodes of the series. A clear example of this is Edd's House whose blue color goes beyond its boundaries. In reality, this was an intentional reference to older cartoons, which had general blocks of color for background objects that kids "never pay attention" to. *When Edd tells Eddy to put the stickers back in place, he places a sticker labeled "chair" onto his desk chair. In the next shot, when Double-D prepares to label the missing magnifying glass, the chair is no longer labeled. Quite alike, we see the pillow labeled when it appears first, but it's mislabeled later. *In this episode, Jawbreakers cost a nickel, but for some strange reason, Jawbreakers cost a quarter in other episodes. It is possible that the shop keeper has maximized the price or considering how much money the Eds had "Cost's a nickel" is just a phrase meaning that the jawbreakers were cheap. *This episode shows a looser design in characters like Sarah before specific heights and designs were set in stone. *Edd has a more raspy voice when later in season's 2-6 is higher pitched and clear. *Shortly after Sarah attacked Ed, Edd has hearts in his eyes while talking to Sarah. Edd may have a crush on Sarah. *In this episode, the labels are white, but in ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, they're blue. *When Edd was telling Sarah that someone touched his magnifying glass, everyone is lying down on the floor. In the next shot, everybody is standing. *After the bucket of water was thrown at Edd, he goes up the stairs with the bucket on his head and he is all wet. But when he comes down, the bucket is gone and Edd is completely dry. *When Edd rubs his finger on the magnifying glass space, he is in front of the desk, but when he pulls Eddy's shirt the desk is in back of him. *Edd's House makes its first appearance in the series, outside and inside. *Eddy says: Dr. Toucher I presume ? This is a reference to H. M. Stanleys greating to Dr. Livingstone after he found him. *Even though this is the first episode, Cartoon Network tens to air the episode Pop Goes the Ed as the first. *The name is the episode itself is a reference to the classic mobster movie The Untouchables. *This is the only time we see something on Ed's TV other than Fishbowl II, static, or nothing. Look closely, and you can see a skeleton whirling around the screen. *It's also the only time we see any of one of Ed's B movies. *Edd uses a "Lite-Brite" board during Jonny's interrogation. This can be seen in the gallery below. Gallery File:Smashed bed.jpg|That bed was cheap anyway. Image:M.U.S..png|Sarah looks weird... Image:Edtouchables-1 copy.jpg|The Bait. Image:A_lie_ditector.jpg|"The board is lying!" Image:Jawbreakers-1.jpg|A rare moment in Ed, Edd n Eddy. Video This clip was provided by 1990sNostalgia on Youtube OyMOCN5iKXY Ed-Touchables Ed-Touchables Category:Episodes where the Eds get Jawbreakers Category:episodes